Between Fantasy and Reality
by TinglesPalace
Summary: A story about two Dutch girls, Leeloo and Yenny, getting trapped in the Naruto world.


Leeloo leaned back in her chair, while she pulled her hoodie over her head. She was annoyed by Yenny who was nervously ticking with her pen on the table. "Can you please stop that?", asked Leeloo annoyed her friend. "With what?", stammered Yenny. The girl with the hoodie sighed. "With ticking on the table." "B-but.. I am so nervous for the German test from today." Leeloo was startled. "Wait hold on.. We have a German test?!". Yenny nodded. "Why didn't you tell me that earlier?". Leeloo frowned. "To busy with what?". A big grin came on Yenny's face. "With watching Naruto." "I thought so..", muttered Leeloo. It didn't surprise her at all now that Yenny didn't tell her they had a German test. Leeloo saw "watching Naruto" for Yenny, as one of the main things she did in her free time and she totally got it, it was a really fun show. The rest of the students came laughing the class in. Yenny and Leeloo both sighed. They hated almost every single kind in their class and both always wished they would someday all die. They even asked themselves regularly why they even came in the same class with these people. Slowly the class filled with people. They two girls sat in front of the classroom, so they could concentrate better, but concentrating was impossible in that spot. All the loud and annoying kids sat in front of the class as well, so they were distracted almost all the time by them.

A few minutes later, the teacher entered the classroom. He was a "big" guy, around the 60 years old, that always wore the same sweater. "His glasses look great on him today", whispered Leeloo sarcastic in Yenny's ear. "Indeed, who still wears Harry Potter glasses like that?". "Well, he does." Mister Kamps took a seat at his desk. "The German test from today is delayed to tomorrow, because I couldn't get to making it." A little soft scream from happiness escaped out of Leeloo's mouth. "Great, I studied for nothing..", sighed Yenny, while she leaned on her arm.

The class was already busy for a few minutes, when mister Kamps mentioned the hoodie Leeloo was wearing. "Gnome pointy hat!", he said with a big grin on his face. Leeloo sighed, while she took her hoodie from her head. "And Yenny.. did you turn into a gothic?" Yenny seemed to be really mad at him for saying that. She styled her brown hair and had it partly in front of her left eye and she was wearing a collar around her neck, that reminded both the girls a lot of Orochimaru. "I don't look gothic at all!" By this reaction Leeloo couldn't help herself anymore and started to die of laughing. Yenny glared at her and tried to ignore her as much as possible. Mister Kamps cleared his throat. "Everyone grab your workbook and make 8 to 13." Everyone did what they were supposed to do, except the two girls in front of the class. They decided to start drawing. The teacher noticed this and cleared his throat again. "Some people aren't as smart at the rest. Look at the two here, in front of the class," he started, while he stared Yenny and Leeloo deep into their eyes. 'If they continue like this, they will end up as cassiers at a supermarket like Walmart and that wants no one." The two girls looked at each other with a lopsided smile.

After German class, the two girls packed in their bags. Then they walked slowly and bored to classroom 00, where they had Music class. "I hope that the teacher is sick today and we don't have this stupid class today.", sighed Yenny. Leeloo nodded, while she took her first step unto the stairs. It was always really busy on the school stairs, because everyone wanted to be to their next class as fast as possible. As soon as they arrived at classroom 00, the door was locked. This was really weird, because that classroom was always open. "Are you sure we have class?", asked one of the guys out of their class Yenny. "How am I supposed to know that?!", she yelled. "Wow, are you on your period or something?", he mentioned. Before Yenny could slap this guy in the face, somebody yelled: "We have nothing this hour!" Yenny and Leeloo looked at each other with frowned eyebrows. "Multimedia library?", they asked each other at the same time, what made them laugh really badly.

As soon as they arrived at the multimedia library, they took a seat in front of one of the computers. Leeloo logged in, while Yenny sat ready to open Google Chrome and to go to DA. As soon as they entered the website, Yenny opened her inbox. The first thing they saw as an amazing Naruto drawing. It was a drawing of Kakashi on the square of Konoha. "I wish we could live in the Naruto world…", wished Yenny hopeful. Leeloo nodded. As soon as she said that the screen of the computer started moving. Yenny and Leeloo looked startled at the computer screen. "Do you see that too?". "I do..". They just started at it, while they were so confused about what was happening to them. Little by little, finger by finger, a hand started coming out of the screen and grabbed Yenny. "Yenny!", screamed Leeloo frightened. Her friend got pulled in the screen. At top speed she grabbed her friend by her leg and they got pulled in together. From this point, everything went black.


End file.
